An analyzer capable of automatically opening and closing a lid of a reagent container mounted on a reagent table is known (see e.g., Japanese Laid-Open Utility-Model Publication No. 57-185964, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 8-160050, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 10-311835, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. S64-61667, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 8-94624, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2000-338112, and Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2006-30170).
The analyzer disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Utility-Model Publication No. 57-185964, for example, has reagent containers mounted on a container shelf, and includes an opening/closing means for opening/closing the opening of the reagent container by rotatably moving the inner lid of the reagent container in a horizontal direction by rotating the container shelf. According to such analyzer, the opening of the reagent container is opened only when suctioning the reagent and the opening is sealed in other times.
However, in the analyzer disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Utility-Model Publication No. 57-185964, a shaft acting as center of rotation of the inner lid and a spring for sealing the opening by being pushed by a pushing member must be arranged in the reagent container, and thus the structure of the lid is complicating. Some reagent containers are disposable, but if the structure of such disposable reagent container is complex, the cost required for examination increases. If the lid is reusable, replacement of reagent becomes troublesome. Furthermore, lid having complex structure and a lid opening/closing mechanism having complex structure are required in analyzers disclosed in references other than Japanese Laid-Open Utility-Model Publication No. 57-185964.